Return of a Friend
by Iris Barry
Summary: Daisya had been dead for several weeks. All logic said it was so, But when Team Tiedoll finds their 'deceased' companion, logic has to take a back seat. Now Daisya is back, and and the order gains more help then ever. A bit of fluff from Kanda to Daisya at times. Is better than it sounds, please read and reveiw! KandaxOC, DaisyaxOC
1. Prolouge

_A small boy laid shivering in a cave of ice. He wasn't used to such cold climates, and was freezing. He wrapped his large, black cloak tighter around him, and the movement caused a small bell that hung on his hood to chime quietly. Afraid of being heard or losing his bell, he reached a hand out and grabbed the bell. He stuck it in his pants pocket, just as he heard footsteps drawing closer. When the footsteps stopped, he sat up, preparing to run if he was found. _


	2. Found

A/N: Here's Chapter 1! If it's a bit confusing, sorry. The two sections are happening at around the same time.

"Baka…" Kanda said to himself, sighing quietly. He had not meant for anyone to hear him, but the leader of their group, Froi Tiedoll, had. The older man turned to look at the tall Japanese boy.

"What is it Kanda? I heard you say something." Tiedoll said, stopping.

"It's nothing." Kanda said, turning his head so he wouldn't have to look at the General.

"It doesn't seem to be nothing. What's on your mind?" Kanda could tell that the General wasn't going to drop the subject, so the Japanese boy decided it was easier to tell the older man.

"It's too quiet without Daisya. I miss his constant teasing and complaining. He just HAD to get himself killed." Kanda said, a scowl returning to his face. Tiedoll put a hand on his former student's shoulder.

"I miss him too, but all of our wishing won't bring him back." Tiedoll said as the three continued their trek. After about five minutes of walking, the third member of the group, Noise Marie, came to an abrupt stop.

"What is it?" Kana asked, drawing his Mugen.

"I heard… a bell. It was faint, But I can tell where it came from." Noise said, facing into the deeper part of the forest. Kanda started walking into the snowy forest. The snow on the leafless trees shimmered, providing a great deal of visibility. Eventually the trio arrived at the forest's center, where a large natural ice cave stood. Kanda and Tiedoll both noticed something move in the cave.

"What was that?" Tiedoll asked, pulling out his anti-akuma weapon. The two slowly approached the cave entrance, not sure of what they would find.

_The boy stood as the footsteps started again. He began to change, getting taller by a little bit and seemingly getting older. Preparing to run, he edged closer to the cave entrance. The now older boy checked his pocket to see if his bell was still there. Feeling its cold, hard surface reassured him greatly. After about a minute, two shadowy figures appeared, and, not waiting to see who they were, he took off._

Tiedoll and Kanda continued inching towards the entrance. Noise had activated his innocence and was prepared to stop whatever came out of the cave. When they arrived at the mouth of the cave, the figure standing in the dimly lit cave sprinted right between them. As the figure, who turned out to be some person in a cloak, passed them, Kanda grabbed the hood of the person. The person slipped out of the coat, not stopping. Kanda and Tiedoll followed as soon as they had overcome the shock of seeing that the person had VERY familiar spikey, brown hair.

_The boy ran right between the two figures, but as he passed they grabbed his cloak. Not wanting to be caught, he slipped the cloak off, not once breaking his stride. The cold, which had been muffled by the cave and his cloak, now stung him. His loosely fitting white short-sleeved shirt and equally loose fitting blue shorts didn't help against the cold. The three people chasing him seemed determined to catch up, but he couldn't that that happen._

Noise had joined the chase, but the trio couldn't seem to get close to the older boy. They ran through the forest, the thin, but still heavy, branches stretched over where they were running. Seeing the branches, an idea formed in Kanda's had. Activating Mugen, he threw the katana at a low branch that would be certain to hit their target. The sword cut cleanly through the wood, and the branch hit their target, trapping his legs under the weight of it.

_As the boy ran, he heard the sound of wood being cut cleanly through. He looked up to see a branch falling. _'I can make it!'_ The boy thought, trying to run faster. He couldn't run fast enough, though, and the branch hit him. One of the smaller, but still fairly large, branched attached to the main one cracked him on the head. The boy fell, and the branch trapped the lower part of his body. He took no notice, since his head was pounding and he was seeing spots. The boy felt cold, sore and tired. The darkness that was creeping into his vision was tempting, but he had no other choice than to let the darkness envelop him. He didn't have the strength left to fight. All thoughts left his mind as he slipped into sleep._

"Kanda, what did you do! You probably injured him." Tiedoll said as the trio walked over to the branch.

"He's heart is still beating, but if he doesn't get somewhere warm very soon, he will not make it." Noise said. Kanda gave a small 'humph' and went to move the branch, quickly cutting it into small pieces. He watched as Tiedoll went over to unconscious boy and turned him over so they could see his face. Their eye widened and the General gasped as they saw who it was.

"N-no, it CAN'T be him. But it is. H-how?" Tiedoll stammered. It didn't seem possible, but it had happened. Kanda couldn't help smiling, sins seeing the boy was such a comfort to him. It was his old friend, in all of his annoying glory…

Cliffie! Of course, if you know anything about team Tiedoll, you probably know who it is. Untill next time, and I'll try to update soon!


	3. Medicine

"Daisya. Daisya's alive, I can't believe it." Noise said once they told him. They were walking back to the ice cave to make a campfire and get their friend warm. They had wrapped Daisya's cloak tightly around the Turkish exorcist, and Kanda was now carrying him in a sort of piggy-back position. Tiedoll and Noise both were carrying wood from the branch they had used to catch Daisya to make a fire in the cave.

_Several minutes later…_

"Well, here we are. Let's get a fire started." Tiedoll said as he walked in. The cave was dimly lit, but still bright enough to see an unlit campfire in the middle of the cave. It was set up, but for some reason Daisya had chosen to freeze instead of light the fire.

"Humph, why would that baka do something that stupid? He's usually smarter than that." Kanda said, setting the Turkish boy down by the unlit fire. Tiedoll sat and began to light the fire. When they got the fire going strong, they each took a blanket out of their packs and wrapped them around Daisya. _"I hope he's warm enough."_ Kanda thought as he sat next to the others. Night was coming quickly, and it was getting darker and colder. The fire kept the four occupants of the cave warm, thankfully.

"So, what'll we do when he wakes up?" Tiedoll asked. His former students shrugged. The three had various small conversations to keep themselves busy, but they never lasted long. Eventually they all started to do their own thing. Noise was playing music with his innocence, Tiedoll was sketching a picture of Daisya sleeping, and Kanda was sitting, staring angrily at his Turkish friend. _"Baka, why won't you wake up? Don't die, you can't die. Please Daisya, wake up!"_ Kanda thought as he gazed at the sleeping boy. He wanted his only friend to wake up. He would never tell anyone, but when Daisya had died, he had asked to be left alone with the coffin. When he was sure he was alone, he had cried. He was mad at his friend for leaving him, but having him back made him happier than he had ever been.

POV switch: Daisya

Daisya slowly woke, but didn't feel strong enough to open his eyes or move. For some reason he felt warm. It felt good, but strange. His mind was very fuzzy, and he couldn't think straight. _"Why 's it so cold? Wasn't it warm before?"_ He thought to himself. _"No, that's not it, is it?"_ He lied there, wondering what he DID mean, until he heard voices coming from somewhere.

"What are you painting?" He heard someone say. The voice sounded familiar, with a uncaring tone and Japanese accent. _"I'm not painting anything. At least, I don't think I am."_ Daisya thought.

"It's our sleeping comrade, see? He looks a lot more peaceful now; this was my best chance to do a picture of him. I'm done now, so you can go have a one-sided conversation with him now." Another voice answered. Someone had been painting him, apparently. He tried to say something, but all he managed was a small, quiet moan.

"Daisya?" the first voice he had heard whispered. The source seemed closer to him now. "Daisya, wake up. I heard you. You can't stay like that forever, right? Please, you're my only friend. Just open your eyes, just for a little while. Please?" The voice said. Daisya tied to remember what name went with this voice. He went down the alphabet, trying to find the first letter. _"A… no. B… no. Farther down maybe? I… no. J… no. K… no. Wait, YES! Kanda! That was it, Kanda!"_ He thought. Now all he needed to do was to make sure his teammate knew he was alright.

"K… Kan… Kanda…" Daisya managed to whisper. He tried opening his eyes, but he only managed to open one for about a second. The second was long enough for him to catch a glimpse of his long-haired friend leaning over him.

"Daisya, are you alright? Can I do anything to help?" Kanda asked. Daisya could hear the relief in his friend's voice. The sound of it gave him a bit more strength. His stomach hurt, and he was sure once that went away he would have a great deal more strength.

"H… hungry… and… thirsty…" Daisya said. He heard the second voice again, but now he could put a name to the voice.

"Kanda, is our friend awake? You were asking him something." Tiedoll, the general he had worked under, said.

"He said he's hungry and thirsty."

"He can't eat until he wakes up fully, but you can give him something to drink. Also, give him some of this." Tiedoll seemed to be handing three small objects to Kanda.

"What is this?" He heard Kanda's voice ask. He seemed confused about something. It was probably one of the objects Tiedoll handed him.

"A medicine that helps someone regain full strength for a short period of time. Though you might need to force him to take it, it tastes terrible." Tiedoll explained to Kanda. _"Ew, sounds disgusting."_ Daisya thought as he heard Kanda return.

!

POV switch: Kanda

"Don't worry, this'll be over soon." Kanda said, carefully lifting his friend into a semi-seated position. "This is going to taste bad, but you need to take it." He tried to get the small spoon of medicine into Daisya's mouth, but the Turkish boy had clamped his mouth tightly shut. "C'mon Daisya, take the medicine. The sooner you take it, the sooner you get to eat." Daisya kept his mouth shut, and shook his head weakly. _"Fine, since you insist on doing this the hard way."_ Kanda thought as he clenched the handle of the spoon between his teeth. From there he proceeded to try and pry his friend's mouth open.

"Daisha, wrk wif me plse." Kana murmured, his voice blocked a bit by the spoon. Eventually he managed to get the boy's mouth open about an inch. He quickly grabbed the spoon from his mouth and dumping the contents into Daisya's mouth. He then worked in reverse, holding his friend's mouth shut. _"Sorry Daisya, just swallow and it'll be gone."_ Kanda thought as he watched his fellow exorcist struggle to free his head. He hated seeing his only friend have to go through this, but it was for his own good.

!

POV change: Daisya

Daisya wanted to hurl. That stuff Kanda had given him was the grossest thing he had ever had. It tasted like mud with rotting things mixed in. He wanted it out of his mouth, but Kanda wouldn't let him open it. He grabbed at the hands holding his head in place, and, for some reason, the hold changed. Now Kanda was holding his head with one arm. His free hand began rubbing the sides of his neck. _"He wants me to swallow?!"_ Daisya thought as the foul tasting liquid in his mouth became unbearable. _"Fine, but only since I don't have a choice."_ He thought as he swallowed the 'medicine'. He felt almost instantly better than he had before, and was strong enough to open his eyes and move on his own.

He opened his eyes and saw his friend Kanda leaning over him. Kanda was holding him in a sitting position. Daisya could see the relief in his friend's eyes.

"I'm alright." Daisya said, sitting up fully. He looked to the other side of the lit fire and saw the other two members of his team. It seemed like forever since he had last seen his team. Noise, Kanda, and Tiedoll. They were a sight for sore eyes.

"Ah, I see you're feeling better. I do believe you owe us an explanation, but first let's get you something to eat" Tiedoll said, nodding at him. Daisya smiled, a feeling of peace flooded over him. A feeling he hadn't had in a long time.

!

Iris: Done!

Daisya: You had Kanda treat me like a dog? Seriously?

Iris: Well you couldn't think of anything better, remember?

Daisya: … What's with all the '!'s?

Iris: I don't know. I couldn't figure out what else to use.


	4. Goodnight

"Well, you sure were hungry." Tiedoll said. Daisya looked up from the bowl of soup he was just about to finish. It was his third helping, and he was finally getting full.

"Hungry? I was starving!" Daisya said; the usual humor back in his voice.

"Oh? When was the last time you ate, slept, or was anywhere even a bit warm?" Tiedoll questioned. Daisya stared at the flickering fire.

"Hmm, I ate a few things here and there, but never all that much. I slept…" Daisya thought back, trying to remember the last time he had gotten a full night of sleep. "I think it was about two days ago. And been somewhere warm? Nope, note since Barcelona."

"You had a fire ready, why didn't you light it?" Kanda asked from him. He looked over at his friend.

"It's 'cause I didn't want to be found. If one of the Finders came, I felt it would raise too many odd questions." He said. He was beginning to get tired again, and he wanted to go back to sleep. "Yawn Can we talk more when morning comes? Ben yorgunum." Daisya mumbled sleepily.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

POV change: Kanda

"Daisya, we can't speak Turkish." Kanda said, poking the other boy's arm.

"I'm tired."

"We should all get some rest. We can find a village to stay in tomorrow." Tiedoll said, lying down. Daisya curled up next to the fire, instantly falling asleep. Noise had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, but no one had noticed. Now Kanda was the last one awake. He looked over at Daisya's sleeping form. _"Oyasuminasai, Daisya. I'll see you in the morning."_ Kanda thought as he drifted into sleep.

! ! ! ! ! ! !

Japanese:

Oyasuminasai- Good night

Turkish:

Ben yorgunum- I am tired

! ! ! ! ! ! !

Daisya: Well, that was short.

Iris: Problem?

Daisya: Yes.

Iris: What?

Daisya: One, you keep making me act dog-like.

Iris: So? I curl up next to fires.

Daisya: Two, Noise is hardly in there.

Iris: He'll be in later. Planning on doing a bit of NoisexMiranda in here.

Daisya:… Oookay…

Iris: Don't forget to review!


	5. Riddle

A/N: Yes, this is a short chapter… I couldn't think of a connector to where they are going for lunch!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Daisya stretched and yawned. He felt good; he was full, warm, and not tired at all. He looked over the burnt out fire to see his team wasn't there. All of their stuff was there, but they weren't. Freaking out, he bolted out of the cave. He stopped right outside the cave and looked left and right franticly.

"Kanda? Noise? General?" He called into the forest. He turned to face the left of the cave, wondering why they left him. Daisya heard snow crunch behind him, which scared him half to death. "OHMYGOD! What the heck was that? Who's there!?" He screeched, turning around, slipping, and falling flat on his back.

"It's just us." He heard Noise's voice say.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere?" Daisya said, looking indignantly at the three people standing over him. "Where did you go, anyway?"

"We went to get you some warmer clothes. I called the order; they'll be sending a modified version of your old uniform soon." Tiedoll said. Daisya gave him a wary look. "Don't worry, I never told them that you came back. They were fairly confused, though."

"Baka, stop lying in the snow in those. You'll get sick." Kanda said, reaching out a hand to help him up. Daisya grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Uh, thanks. Sorry I screamed, you just kinda, uh, scared me." Daisya said, thoroughly embarrassed. Noise handed him the bag with the clothes and he went into the cave to get changed. His new outfit consisted of long jeans, a black shirt, and a blue-gray fur lined sweater.

"Hey, Daisya, you ready? We need to pack and keep moving." He heard Tiedoll call.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said, stuffing his bell in his pocket and his cloak in a spare bag Noise had. He stood outside as the others got packed. _"So, we're traveling together again. This should be fun. I wonder where we're going…"_ Daisya thought as he looked in the direction they would be heading.

15 minutes later…

"Kanda… Kanda… Kanda… Kanda…" Daisya said, but his Japanese companion didn't turn around. "Ortak… ortak… ortak… ortak…" Daisya said. Then he remembered, Kanda couldn't speak Turkish. He tried to remember some of the Japanese he had learned from Kanda. "Chikan… chikan… chikan… chikan…" Still nothing. Daisya may have been shorter, but he was also older. Getting ignored made him feel like a little kid. "Kanda… Kanda… Kanda… Kanda…" Gah! That long-haired boy was really starting to make him mad. "CHIKAN!" He yelled, grabbing Kanda's hair and pulling.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

POV change: Kanda Yuu

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT!" Kanda snarled, pointing Mugen at Daisya. He couldn't believe he actually _MISSED_ the older boy's annoyingness.

"Geeze, I just wanted to ask where we were going." The short 19-year old said. Kanda growled as he sheathed Mugen.

"We're going to a large village nearby. The people there have reported many people going missing, and the order suspects that Innocence is involved.

"What's the name of the town?"

"The name of the town is Grimmdark." Said Noise from up ahead.

"Kanda?"

"What is it NOW Daisya?"

"Wanna hear a riddle?"

"Fine." Kanda knew the Turk would have said it anyway, so he just went along with it.

"Alright, there are two spies trying to get into a place. There was a guard by the door. They gathered enough information to know that the guard would ask a question, and if you got it right you were let in. So, a guy walks up to the guard, and the guard says '6'. The guy says '3' and is let in. Then another guy comes up and the guard says '12'. The guy answers '6' and is let in." Daisya said. Kanda nodded. It seemed simple enough; you just had to half the number. "Now, the first spy says, 'Ok, I've got this.' And he goes up to the guard. The guard says '8' and the spy answers with '4'. The spy is instantly killed." Kanda was confused. If it was being halved, it would have been correct. "The next spy then said, 'Alright, I've got this.' He goes up to the guard, who says '10'. The spy answers and is let in. What did the spy say?"

Kanda thought hard. The riddle didn't seem to make any sense. How would halving eight not work? He thought about it as both Noise and Tiedoll answered five. They got it wrong. It didn't seem to be with the numbers, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Give up yet?" Daisya asked, startling him out of his thoughts. He didn't like it, but he had to admit defeat.

"Yes."

"I'll tell you when we stop for lunch. I'll also tell you how I'm still alive."

"Fine, but it better not be an obvious answer for the riddle." Kanda said, glaring at the Turk. He wanted the answer, but he could tell his comrade would keep it a secret.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Iris: Hahahahahahahah! You'll have to guess the answer to the riddle!

Daisya: Isn't there something you're forgetting to say?

Iris: Oh, yeah. I LOVE MUFFINS AND DAISYA!

Daisya: That's not what I meant.

Iris: Right… I only own the storyline, town of Grimmdark, and the OC's that'll be here later.

Daisya: Thank you. LET'S GO PRANK KANDA!

Iris: AWWWW YEAH! Bai bai, see you later!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Turkish-

Ortak: Partner

Japanese-

Chikan: Pervert (hey, he didn't know what it meant!)


	6. Explained

"Yes, lunch!" Daisya said as Tiedoll got a fire started. He was starving, and couldn't wait to eat.

"Che, how can you be hungry already? We only were walking for about 15 minutes." Kana asked, giving his Turkish friend a sideways look.

"Che to you to." Daisya said, mimicking the scowl on his Japanese friend's face. Kanda huffed and gave him a 'you're kidding, right?' look. He snickered, turning away.

"I believe you now owe us three explanations." Tiedoll asked as he handed Daisya a bowl of soup. Daisya was slightly confused. He knew he owed everyone two explanations. But he wasn't sure of what the third could be.

"Three? Yeah, I get explaining the riddle and how I'm alive, but what's the third?" He asked. Tiedoll smiled at him.

"I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but you seemed to recognize the town of Grimmdark. I would like to know why." Tiedoll asked.

"Well that's easy, so I'll start there. I used to have a friend who lived there. We went to visit him a few times when we were younger. Then he moved, so we write to each other." Daisya said. He was telling the truth, but not the WHOLE truth. His friends didn't know, but they would find out soon enough.

"I see. Now, how about explaining the riddle?" Noise asked from where he was sitting.

"Oh, right. The answer to the riddle is three."

"Three? But that has nothing to do with ten!" Kanda said. Daisya looked at him.

"Sure it does. See, it has nothing to do with the number value."

"Oh? How so?" Tiedoll asked, looking very interested.

"I'll start at the beginning. How many letters are in six?"

"Three." Kanda replied.

"And in twelve?"

"Six." Noise said. He seemed to be understanding a little bit.

"Yup. And eight?"

"That would be five." Tiedoll said as he poured Daisya another bowl of soup.

"Exactly. There are three letters in six, six in twelve, five, not four letters, in eight. So that would make ten three." Daisya said, beginning to eat again.

"Ah, I see. Very clever! Now, as to how you survived…" Tiedoll said, looking expectantly at the Turkish boy.

"Hmm. That would be easier to show than explain." Daisya said, standing up. He turned to face Kanda. "Kanda, do me a favor and kill me." He said. Kanda looked at the Turk like he had gone crazy.

"No."

"Kanda, do you want to see how I survived Tykki while you all thought I was dead or not?" Daisya asked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

POV change: Kanda

Kanda got up. He could tell Daisya had his mind set on getting killed. _'Oh well. This'll make up for all those times I really wanted to do this.' _He thought as he drew Mugen. Taking a deep breath, Kanda thrust the sword straight through the older boy's stomach.

"Daisya." He whispered, instantly regretting his decision. His feeling of horror changed into shock as he saw what was happening to Daisya's body. It was cracking and crumbling into fine gray dust. After only a few seconds, only the Turk's clothes remained.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw your best friend die." A voce said from right next to him. Slowly turning his head, he saw Daisya. Unfortunately, Daisya was almost see-through. All Kanda could do was stare as his ghost-like friend walked over to his clothes and put them on. His form seemed to be solidifying and getting easier to see. Only about three minutes had passed and Daisya looked fine. He was just as he was before Kanda stabbed him with Mugen.

"Well, that was interesting." Tiedoll said, a look of awe on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

POV Change: Daisya

"Yep. It _is_ pretty useful. It was faster this time, since I was concentrating more." Daisya said. He got up and grabbed his bag. "So, we gonna get going?" The rest of his team nodded and go up. After stamping out the fire, the team set out once more for Grimmdark, not knowing of the adventure that awaited them…

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Iris: Another one finished!

Daisya: … I saw where you got the clothes from…

Iris: Yeah, so what if you saw the reference?

Daisya: BECAUSE IT HAS MORE DOGSSSSSSSSS!

Iris: So what if I made you look like Kiba from Naruto?

Daisya: *sigh* Whatevah

Iris: Yup! Please review!


	7. Kanda

YAOI WARNING! Don't like, Don't read the part I mark. Please don't Flame. I don't own -man.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Team Tiedoll had been walking for about 25 minutes when they finally reached the edge of the town.

"Hey, Daisya, do you happen to remember anything about his places?" Noise asked. Daisya responded 'no', which was a lie. He remembered almost every detail. Every bakery, shop, and landmark.

"Well, let's split up. Marie and I will go towards the large tree in the center of town. Daisya, Kanda, you two head towards that cliff on the other side." Daisya nodded in agreement. He had been hoping to go that way. Kanda huffed. "We'll meet back here in half an hour, got it? See you two later." Tiedoll said as he walked off, Noise close behind.

"Come on." Kanda said, walking back towards the forest. Daisya just shrugged and followed, having no idea what Kanda was planning…

-yaoi- - - - - -

POV Change: Yuu Kanda

"Kanda, what are we doing?" Daisya asked. Kanda huffed.

"Looking for a place to stay."

"But why are we in the forest? The town's back there." Daisya complained. Kanda stopped. What he was going to do, he was going to have to do fast.

"Because why?" Kanda sighed, mentally apologizing to his friend.

"Because this." Kanda pushed the Turkish boy into a tree, pinning his arms so he couldn't move. Leaning down, he kissed Daisya roughly on the lips. After holding it for a few seconds, he released the Turk.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" A very angry Daisya screamed at him. Kanda looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." Kanda said. He actually wasn't sorry at all. He had wanted to do that since they found Daisya in the woods.

"I guess it's alright. Just, don't do it again, or tell anyone, or I'll kick you. HARD. Got it?" Daisya said. Kanda nodded and they headed back to search the town.

-EndOfYaoi- - - - - - - -

POV Change: Daisya

"Did you find any good places to stay?" Tiedoll asked when the four met up. Kanda shook his head as Daisya said 'yes'.

"When? I don't remember passing by a hotel." Kanda asked. Daisya smirked.

"We didn't pass by it. It's outside the town, by the long plateau. But I warn you, there are some odd people there. And no killing anyone." He said as he started walking towards the cliff. The others followed. They weren't quite sure what their friend was doing, but there was only one way to find out….

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Iris: Another one done!

Daisya: ARE U F***ING KIDDING ME?

Iris: Uh… no…

Daisya: Just be glad Kanda doesn't know about this story.

Kanda: I read the story. You had me acting Out Of Character. NOW YOU DIE.

Iris: Ehehe… ^^' Sorry? No? Well then, BIE!


	8. Chapter 8

Iris: Phew. I'm back. Thank goodness for my home. It's a maze, and we expanded while Daisya was gone. Good thing, too. Or I would be in pieces! Now, on with the story! Good Gog, it's been such a looong time! Sorry, got caught up fighting Akuma!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Hippopotomonstrosesquipedali ophobia= fear of long words!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"The Black Ant? Doesn't sound very promising." Kanda said as he looked up at the building Daisya had suggested they stay at. The Turk just smiled.

"Don't worry." He said. "I know what I'm doing." Daisya went to the door and gave three knocks. A small panel slid open.

"Password?" A female voice said from the other side of the door.

"Hmmm, last time I was here it was 'Akuma syrup'" Daisya said. "But, knowing you all, it probably changed a dozen or more times." When he finished, a large commotion was heard. After a few seconds, the door was flung open. All Kanda could do was stare as a girl the same height as Daisya, and with the top of her hair a dark purple, rush out and hug his Turkish companion.

"Daisya! Seni çok özledim!" She cried before the two fell. Daisya just laughed.

"Hey, Iris! How've you all been!" He said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Ahahaha! Good to see you again. We've been board, since drinker boy keeps winning. And bragging, mind shutting him up?" A new voice said. It was the same one who had asked for the password before. "Why don't you bring your friends inside, they can meet the others." Kanda stared at the girl. She had long blond hair that went to half her back, and was almost completely clad in blue. It wasn't her that caught his eye, though. It was another girl standing behind the blond that he was interested in. She had long, dark hair and looked like she was Japanese. She had on a dark blue and purple jump-suit style outfit, with a sai strapped on both sides. He felt his face grow warmer.

"Drinker Boy?" Daisya said, standing. "I thought he only did that one weekend a month."

"He moved up to twice a month since you left." The blond said, laughing. "And you unfortunately came on a drinking weekend!"

"So, what is your name?" Tiedoll asked the blond.

"Come on in, and we'll all introduce ourselves!" The girls and Daisya entered the run-down shack, followed closely by the rest of team Tiedoll. Little did they know how crazy the residents are…

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Iris: Another chapter FINALY completed!

Daisya: 'Bout time too.

Iris: Why WERE you so mad about the dog stuff?

Daisya: … I like cats…

Iris: Okay… Well, until next time! Please review!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Seni çok özledim: I missed you so much


End file.
